Spell
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: Emma accidentally knocks over a potion bottle. It looks harmless, but it activates a spell that has every male in love with her. Except, for some reason, the Doctor isn't affected. 11/OC, with one-sided Rory/OC, Jack/OC, and a bunch of random men/OC.
1. Human Love

**A/N - Well, you guys voted and here it is! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Oh, and just so you know, in pretty much all my fics, Jack has met the Doctor in his 11th form. Just letting you know before you review telling me that they've never met, thank you.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

_"Okay, something to defeat a witch." Emma ran her hands over the oddly shaped bottles of potions. "Alien. Witch alien." She paused. "Witien?" She wasn't paying attention to what her hands were doing and she soon heard the sound of glass shattering as she knocked off one of the bottles. "Ooh, crap."_

_Whispers sounded around her — something in Latin, she thought — and pink smoke rose from the floor. "I hope that's something that'll hurt her." She coughed, waving the smoke out of her face. "Stupid Doctor. Rubbing off on me, making me all clumsy and distracted and...Doctor-y."_

_"I'm afraid that one won't do me much harm, dear."_

_She spun around to see the witch standing in the doorway. "No? Damn."_

_"I think you'll like it, though." She walked a circle around Emma, looking her over. "It's just what you need. It will reveal something very important to you, but you have to go through turmoil to know what it is."_

_"Alright, that's a bit cryptic..." She took a step back._

_"It's time for you and your friends to leave now."_

Emma opened her eyes to see the light pink ceiling of her bedroom. _When did we get back on the TARDIS? _She sat up, yawning and running a hand through her hair. She threw the covers off of her and made her way out into the hallway, blinking a few times to get rid of the hazy vision from her sleep. She had to hold on the railing of the stairs to keep from face planting on the floor. "Mornin', Rory." She mumbled when she saw him standing near the console. A quick look around told her that he was the only one there. "Are Amy and the Doctor still sleeping?" She didn't notice the way his eyes widened when he saw her, instead focused on sitting in the jump seat.

"No idea."

"Lord, I wish I was still sleeping. Not even sure why I'm awake. I'm pretty tired." She stifled a yawn.

"Your pyjamas are sexy."

Well, that had her awake. Eyes nearly bugging out of her head, she looked from her attire to Rory, who was looking at her like he usually looked at Amy. "Um, _what_?" She squeaked out.

"Can I kiss you?" He started walking towards her.

"No!" She darted out of the chair just as he grabbed for her. "Alright, is this some sort of joke? These are _not_ sexy! Definitely not enough to make you want to kiss _me_!" He stepped forward and she stumbled back.

He had a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you? I love you, Emma. I always want to kiss you." He smiled then, moving towards her again and reaching out for her. He only stopped when she pointed her finger in his face.

"You - _you_ are married, mister! To Amy, not me!" She took another step back, failing to notice the stairs behind her. "And you are definitely not this forward!"

"Emma?"

"What?"

He pushed her hand away, grabbing her face and giving her a hard kiss. She let out a muffled scream and shoved herself away from him. She soon realized that there was now nothing beneath her feet and she only had time to yelp as she fell down the stairs. "Emma!" He yelled when she landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Are you alright?" He rushed down the steps.

"Oi!" She kicked at him. She found herself slightly disappointed when her foot just barely missed his shin. "You stay back! Like, five feet." Blinking at her, he nodded and stepped back until he was exactly five feet away from her. "Good boy." She grabbed onto the railing to pull herself, placing a hand on her lower back as pain shot through it. "Alright, possible bruised tailbone, but I'm good." Keeping her eyes on Rory, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Doctor!" A crash sounded from somewhere in the TARDIS and she made the mistake of looking away, giving him the chance to pull her into a hug. She groaned at the tight grip he had on her. "Cracked ribs to add to the bruised tailbone."

"You didn't say how long I had to stay five feet away!" He swayed the two of them side to side, pressing his cheek to her hair. "I love you so much! I want to hold you forever, and never let _anyone_ touch you."

"How sweet." She ground out.

"You could wake a hibernating bear with that yell of yours." The Doctor rushed into the control room, freezing when he saw them hugging. "You two have certainly gotten close." His hand twitched at his side.

Emma barely managed to roll her eyes, feeling her air slowly running out. "Rory possibly possessed. Help me. Can't breathe."

"What?" It took him a moment to register what she said, but when he did, he ran to them and grabbed onto on of Rory's arms. "Alright, time to let go." He pulled as hard as he could. Rory wouldn't budge.

"She's mine! I won't let _you_ take her." He spat, gripping her even tighter.

"That's all good and well, but she won't be anybody's if you kill her."

He gasped at that, quickly releasing Emma and giving the Doctor the perfect chance to drag him back. "Oh! You tricked me!" He struggled to pull away. "I wasn't killing her!" He didn't notice that Emma had a hand on her chest and she was breathing in as much air as she could. "You just want her all to yourself, don't you? I knew you were selfish!" He smirked when the Doctor stopped walking, grip loosening slightly. "Well, guess what, Doctor? Just because you swept the girl off her feet with time travelling and all that 'last of my kind' stuff, doesn't mean you get her in the end." With that, he punched him right in the face.

"Rory!" Emma gasped. She moved to run to the Doctor, but froze when Rory turned to face her.

"Don't worry, Emma. I won't let him come between our love."

She gaped at him. "_Our_ love? You mean _your_ sudden and _insane_ love."

"You're so silly sometimes." Before he could walk downstairs, the Doctor grabbed him again, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Emma, get something to tie him up!"

"Right!" She ran right out of the room and came back seconds later with handcuffs. "Stole these from that old lady that one time." She clasped them onto Rory's wrists.

"Why are you helping him? Oh, don't tell me you're throwing away our love for _him_."

The Doctor shoved him into one of the jump seats. "Oh, shut up." He and Emma exchanged a look before leaning over to look Rory in the face. "Is that you in there, Rory?" His yell echoed through the room.

"Yes, it's me." He scowled. "Would you tell this idiot that it's me, Emma?"

"Um, you kissed me, claimed you're in love with me, and you're convinced that the Doctor is trying to steal me from you." She deadpanned. "I'm not too sure myself."

"Wait, I can prove that I'm me! My love for you burns like a thousand-"

"Not proving it, Rory." She moaned, running a hand over her face. "Tell me about when we first met, or something."

"Oh! You were sleeping on the floor. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping, by the way." He dreamily smiled up at her. "I wonder if the floor still has your scent!" He tried to get up, but the Doctor pushed him back down.

"I think it's time we stopped talking about her. Tell me about the time _we_ met."

"I don't care."

"You don't care? How could you not-" He stopped at Emma's glare. "Right." Something suddenly flashed in his eyes and he smiled. "Let's talk about how you were a greek."

Rory looked offended at that. "I was Roman! Can you get _anything_ right?"

"That's him! Question is, if he's not possessed, why is he in love with you?" He began to wander around the room. Emma watched him, Rory watched her. "Shapeshifter that can absorb memories? No, of course not. When would he have had time to be kidnapped by a shapeshifter?" He snapped his fingers. "Remember that witch we encountered yesterday? Did she happen to cast a spell? Say any incantations?"

"No." Realization dawned on her face. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Well, I might have..." The rest of her sentence was mumbled and the Doctor leaned forward.

"Say that again?"

"I might have knocked over a potion." Seeing the alarmed look on his face, she held her hands up. "I didn't mean to! _You're_ the one who's been rubbing off on me and making me all clumsy! Besides, it was pink. How much harm could it do?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, groaning. "A lot of harm, Emma! You don't know what that was. It could have been a disease! I mean, look how it's affected Rory." He raised a hand in Rory's direction. "He's...panting."

"Oh, Lord! He's turning into a dog, isn't he? With the love and the kissing. Protecting me from you! Now panting?"

"Possibly."

"Great." Emma shook her head. "I've turned Rory into a dog! Stupid witch, with her stupid potion..."

"I'm not turning into a dog." Rory butted in, grinning. "I just love you."

"Yes." The Doctor headed over to the console and began pushing buttons. "Looks like we'll be paying her a visit, won't we? We'll see if she can, uh, cure Rory."

"She better. This reminds me far too much of home." She looked over at Rory and he smiled at her. She half-heartedly smiled back. "Wait!" She spun back to the Doctor. "We can't go anywhere. Amy's still asleep and I'm not dressed."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Get dressed and then wake her up."

_**ooo**_

"London? How did we end up in _London_?"

After informing Amy of the whole Rory-possibly-turning-into-a-dog situation, the Doctor landed the TARDIS in what he thought was eighteenth century Paris, and the four headed out to face the witch. Well, three. Rory was a bit too busy staring at Emma's butt to even think about the witch, much to Amy's chagrin. "Maybe because you don't know how to fly the TARDIS?" Though her anger was caused by Rory, she couldn't keep from snapping at everyone else.

"I know how to fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor had no problem snapping right back. "She just...didn't want me to go to Paris. Yes, that's it!"

"Emma!"

He looked up to see a very familiar man running towards them. "Jack! What are you doing-" Jack shoved him to the side and grabbed Emma, spinning her around. "-here." He finished weakly.

"Oh, Emma! It's been too long." He kissed her before placing her back on her feet. "You know, I was just fighting an alien when I felt something pulling me here. It was you! God, you're beautiful. I just want to bend you over a table and-"

"Doctor!"

"-make sweet, sweet love to you."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she tried to shove him back. "Alright, that was a very not Jack-ish thing to say. Doctor, I think we've got another!" She realized that neither him or Amy were responding, though Rory was trying to wriggle away from them, looking like he was about ready to murder Jack. "Doctor?" She felt lips on her neck. "Ugh, Jack!" She put a hand on his face, shoving him back.

"Emma, I don't want to worry you," the Doctor started. "but I think it's a lot more than another."

"What?" She followed his gaze to see a large group of men had gathered and were now making their way towards them. "What are they saying?"

"I love Emma."

"Me, too!" Rory and Jack said in unison before glaring at each other. "No, I do! Stop that! I love her more! Stop!"

"Both of you stop!" The Doctor practically growled. "You're acting like children, and that's a lot coming from me! Now, you're going to stop fighting over her and run!" With that said, he grabbed Amy and Rory and took off. Emma struggled out of Jack's grip enough to grab his hand and drag him after them.

"Where are we going?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, instead turning towards a tall gate that lead to some sort of warehouse. He released Amy from his grip and fumbled in his jacket for his sonic screwdriver, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see how much closer the crowd was. The buzzing of him unlocking the gate could barely be heard over their chant. "Come on, everyone inside! You first." He shoved Rory none too gently inside before pushing Amy after him. "You, make sure he stays in front of you. And you," with surprising strength — surprising because he had a _bloody death grip _on her — he pulled Jack off of Emma and guided him inside. Emma had already darted inside before he could say anything, so he shut the gate and locked it just as the men had gathered around. "Sorry, can't have her." He stuck his tongue out. They reached through the bars, angrily muttering about killing him, and he had to jump back. "Right, goodbye!" He turned and ran after the other four. "Jack, get your hands off of her!"

**A/N - I decided to make this a two parter! Sorry, guys :P I just wanted to get it out for you and I still have a bit to work on (really, I got stuck and need some time to get unstuck, haha) I hope you like it so far and it's not confusing!**


	2. Alien Love

**A/N - Thank you to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, MayFairy, Eternal Awesomosity, notwritten, AwkwardAsI'mROFL, Ali, 11Dr. Luv, Guest, and Take-Me-Away-Now for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma paced back and forth in the large room, biting her thumb nail. Her gaze flicked from Jack and Rory — who were forced into the corner by Amy — and the Doctor, who was intently watching her. "I can't believe this." She muttered. "Every man is being turned into a dog because of me!"

"Oh, open your eyes." The Doctor's harsh tone had her looking back to him with wide eyes. He was quickly approaching her, and she stumbled back until she was against the wall and he was inches away from her. "Don't you get it? That little bottle you knocked over wasn't harmless, nor is it turning people into dogs."

"Then what-"

"It was a love potion!"

She reached up to wipe her face. "Okay, could have done without the spit."

"This is serious, Emma! Do you realize what you've done? Knocking over that potion activated a spell." He moved away from her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Now he was the one pacing. "Now every man has fallen in love with you. Rory, Jack, that entire mob of men that's waiting outside, and...I don't know how to fix this!" He threw his hands into the air. "I really don't, Emma! We can't confront the witch because she's in another time and country, and I can't get to the TARDIS because it's past those men-"

"Wait, I have a question."

"What?" He gave her a dark glare.

"If it's affecting every man, then why aren't you currently pining after me?"

He rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to give an answer, only to realize he didn't have one. "I...well, I don't know!"

"You _are_ a man, aren't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. "Because, I mean," she threw her hands up in the air. "you always surprise me-"

"What?" He scoffed. "Of course I'm a man!" He briefly considered flexing what little arm muscle he had, but he soon realized he was wrong. "Wait, no, I'm not a man. I'm _male_, but I'm a Time Lord." He snapped his fingers. "It probably doesn't affect aliens!" Just as he said that, a bright blue man appeared between them.

"Doctor, you have taken everything from us." He raised his gun. "You will not take Emma. She'll be taken to my planet, where she'll be worshipped by my species like the queen she is." He prepared to fire his weapon, but Emma placed a hand on his arm.

"As lovely as being worshipped like a queen would be, please don't kill him. He's sort of important." She shot the Doctor a glare before he could say that he was more than _sort of _important. "Look," she lead the alien towards the door. "if you could step outside, I'll be with you in a moment, and we can discuss this queen thing, okay?" She opened it and shoved him out. He just stared at her, a dazed look in his eyes. "Okay." She slammed the door shut. "Yes, I'd say it's just _you_ who's not affected."

"Hmm, that can't be good. Maybe-"

"Doctor."

"Not now, Amy, I'm thinking. It's probably just that-"

"Doctor!"

"What?" He turned just in time to see a fist coming right towards his face. It hit his jaw, sending him right to the floor.

**A/N - You guys begged for me to finish so much that I've split it into three parts because I'm a terrible person! The last part will be up tomorrow or Monday. If not then, Wednesday or after that because I have my birthday lunch on Sunday and my actual birthday on Tuesday so yeah. It might be a bit longer of a wait I'M SORRY.**


	3. Doctor Love

**A/N - I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT. I mostly enjoy making you beautiful people wait for things.**

**Thank you to DoubleHeartedHuman, 11Dr. Luv, Last-Catastrophe, superster, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, notwritten, Frostivy, Ali, Guest, happy-in-oz, ConfusedSoAmI, MaluTyler, JT, Lady Island Rose, and Eternal Awesomosity for reviewing! And thank you so much for the happy birthdays :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

The Doctor awoke to the sound of men chanting and a girl yelling out expletives. He blinked to clear his vision. What had happened? He was talking to Emma, then Amy started calling for him, and then there was someone's fist. Pain suddenly shot through his jaw. Right, he'd been punched, apparently hard enough to knock him out for a while. The haziness left and he was confused to see his hands above his face, handcuffed to a large stick. "What..." He struggled to lift his head up to see his feet were tied up as well. A quick look below him let him see a pile of wood. "Oh, how on earth did they have time to build this?"

"You were out for half an hour." Rory approached him with a burning torch in hand, sneer on his face. "Who knew the Doctor could be so _weak_?"

"I understand that you're under a spell, but that's no reason to be cruel." He was about to roll his eyes, but froze when he saw the torch. "What have you got that fire for, then? And how'd you get out of those handcuffs?"

"Jack has that stupid screwdriver of yours, and I think you _know_ what the fire's for." His fear turned into a smirk as he lowered the flame.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Doctor pulled himself higher. "Now, hold on a minute! How come you're all ready to kill me, but you're not after all the other men in the world who want Emma? I mean, I don't even want her! What's so special about me?"

That made Rory pause. "Do you think we're all bloody stupid? You couldn't be more obvious about how you feel about her. At least we'll all share her, you'll just lock her away and keep for yourself. If we get rid of you, we can be happy." The even larger than before group behind him murmured their agreement, so he continued to lower the torch.

_Meanwhile, a yard or so away..._

"-and _then_, I'm gonna rip it back out and shove it right into your..." Emma trailed off when she realized Jack was no longer listening, instead focused on something over her head. "What?" She followed his line of vision to see Rory about to set fire to the wood beneath the Doctor. "Oh, no. Doctor!" She tried to run, but the grip on her wrists prevented her from doing so. "Jack, come on, he's your friend! You can't let him die because of some ridiculous potion! Doctor!" His eyes caught hers and a look similar to relief seemed to cross his face. He mouthed something to her. 'Song kick?' she mouthed back. He rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head and mouthing again. "Sonic? Sonic!" She laughed, remembering that Jack had put the screwdriver in his pocket after freeing Rory. Question was, how was she going to get it from him? When she saw the wood catch on fire, she knew she had to go with the first idea to pop in her head. "Jack, did I tell you how _sexy_ it was when you hit the Doctor?" That got his attention.

"Really?" His tone was smug as he let go of her wrists.

She turned to him, running a hand up his chest. "Oh, yes. It was so, _so_ sexy." In the back of her mind, she really hoped he wouldn't remember this when she and the Doctor figured out how to undo the spell. He would never let this go, that's for sure. "I don't think I've ever wanted you more than I do right now." She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't even hesitate to pull her closer and slip his tongue into her mouth, and she had to keep from rolling her eyes. Sliding her one hand from his chest and into his hair, she moved her other into his pocket, making him groan. She gripped the sonic screwdriver in her palm and slowly took it out. "Jack?" She pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this." She hit him as hard as she could, sending him to the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Perfect." Holding the screwdriver up, she spun around. "Alright, everybody freeze!" The men, including Rory, all stood up straight, eyes on her. The Doctor, however, continued to blow out of the corner of his mouth to try and put out the fire. "Alright, Rory, if you love me, you'll take a few steps back." A goofy grin appeared on his face and he did as she said. "Thank you." Making sure they would all stay where they were, she lowered the screwdriver and ran for the Doctor. "Alright, stop it! That's not doing anything." She shrugged off her jacket and threw it over the flames, giving it a good stomp.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled. "I guess you were too busy snogging Jack to help me."

She gave him a harsh glare. "I had to get the sonic! Now, how do you work this blasted thing?"

"Aim it at the lock and push the button." He gestured to his hands. She did just that, filling the air with the buzzing sound. A few seconds later, the upper half of his body slammed to the ground. "Ow, ow, ow! Feet!"

"Oi, what are you untying him for?" Rory began to step forward again, the anger clear on his face. "We're trying to help you, Emma. If he's out of the way, you can be with all of us. You can be happy!"

"Polygamy isn't my idea of happiness!" She tugged at the knot of the rope around the Doctor's ankles, panicking when she realized how tightly it was done. She sighed with relief as it came undone and she quickly helped him up. They turned to look at the group of men, who were beginning to approach them. "I think I've made them angry."

"Not you. They'd never be angry at you." He spat. "It's me being free that's made them angry."

"Oh." She nodded. "Running now?"

"Yep."

They grasped each other's hand tightly and took off in the other direction. Emma hopped over Jack to avoid tripping on him, but she felt his hand wrap around her ankle. "Doctor!" She yelped, taking a painful tumble to her knees. Jack moaned from behind her.

"I'm cool with rough sex, but that was a pretty hard hit..."

"Don't worry, I've got you!" The Doctor pulled on her arm until her ankle slipped out of Jack's grip, and he bolted off again. As they ran down the alarmingly empty street, he looked over his shoulder every so often. "Where's Amy?"

"That blue guy is looking after her." She panted. All the running they'd done was beginning to catch up to her, her legs, back, and lungs aching. "Are we running anywhere in particular, or are we just going to keep going until we can't anymore?"

"TARDIS." He gestured ahead of them, where the box was sitting by a building. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open for them.

"Emma," Rory's voice echoed through the street. "you'd be so much happier with us than him!"

She darted into the TARDIS and the Doctor was quick to follow, grabbing the screwdriver from her and locking the door behind him. "Alright," he slipped it into his jacket. "let's see if we can actually get to Paris this time, shall we?" He moved to go up the stairs, but Emma grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, we can't just leave Jack, Rory, and Amy! What if we end up in _another_ wrong place, then we try to come back and it's not the right _time_?"

"Well, then what do you suggest, Emma?" His tone was darker than it'd ever been, causing her to take a step back. "When it all comes down to it, it's that witch's fault. If we can talk to her, maybe we could get her to undo the spell! I can't think of anything else we can do." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Fine." She straightened her spine. "You want to talk to her? Then let me try something." Clearing her throat, she looked up. "Can you hear me, witch? You can, can't you? Well, I'd very much appreciate it if you could just make this end! I'll do anything you want, if you just make it stop! I may deserve this, but the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Jack, even all those other men do _not_. Just-" She didn't get to finish as the TARDIS tilted violently, sending her slamming against the Doctor, knocking both of them on the floor with her on top of him. She could feel his hearts beating rapidly against her chest. "What was that?"

"They're trying to knock her over. We need to-"

"Idiot girl." They scrambled apart, turning to see the witch standing by the console. "I told you that the spell would reveal something important to you, but you had to go through turmoil for it. Those men continue to love you, so you obviously haven't realized yet."

She scowled, pushing herself off the floor. "You know, a little help would be nice. I'm sorry I knocked over that potion, okay? Just..." The witch muttered something in Latin. Something that she remember hearing when the bottle broke. "I've heard that before! What is it? I don't speak Latin!" But the witch was gone. "Doctor, you speak practically everything." She turned to him. "What did that mean?" He didn't answer her, instead staring at the wall with a shocked look on his face. "Doctor?"

"Huh?" He turned to her, blinking and shaking his head. "Nothing. It meant nothing."

"Doctor-" The room tipped again and she fell against the door. He soon tumbled after, caging her in with his arms on either side of her. "Tell me what it meant! Knowing that could be what ends the spell, and I _really _can't do this anymore." Hearing her say that, he couldn't keep himself from telling her.

"Loved by all, except for him who already loved."

"That's it?" She laughed. "That's all it was! Why on earth would you keep that from-" Her smile started to fade as realization dawned on her face. "You..." He nodded, eyes closed tightly and face turned away from him. "Oh, Doctor, I had no idea." Pink smoke puffed from between her lips and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. The room shifted again, the TARDIS now upright. They both stumbled a few steps before exchanging a look.

"I'll see if it's over." He muttered, quickly cutting their eye contact short and making his way to the door. He unlocked it with the screwdriver and hesitantly pulled it open, sticking his head out. The street was full of very confused men. Rory suddenly fell into the TARDIS, a hand on his head.

"Ugh, what happened? I've got a splitting headache."

"Oh, thank God!" Emma rushed to him and hugged him, squeezing him as hard as she could. "My normal, in-love-with-his-wife Rory!" She pulled back, holding onto his face. "You are in love with Amy, right?"

A confused look appeared on his face. "Um, yeah?" He let out an 'oof' as she pulled him back to her. "When did you get so nice?" He groaned.

_**ooo**_

"So, you're in love with me?"

After sending all the men home and getting Amy from the warehouse, the Doctor parked the TARDIS somewhere in space and Rory, Jack, and Amy ran off somewhere in the ship, while he and Emma dangled their legs outside. The latter was holding on tightly to the door.

"No." He said too quickly. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know, Emma!" He let his head fall back, sighing. "It's not like it matters! I mean, you're a human first of all, and you're probably not in love with me. Besides, you want kids and a white, picket fence and I'm fine with the kids, but why not a nice, blue bo-" She cut him off with a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed and his lips pursed, waiting for more.

"I am most definitely not in love with you." He opened his eyes, hurt flashing through them. "But," she put a finger on his lips before he could say anything. "I think you're handsome, very smart, absolutely adorable, and one of the sweetest Time Lords I've ever met."

He frowned. "I'm the only Time Lord you've met."

"Alright, fine, _man_ I've ever met. The point is that I think you're completely amazing, and I know that I _could_ fall in love with you if I had the chance." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "As for the human thing, you can drop me off at home as soon as I bore you or show any signs of aging." She laughed, pressing her forehead against his. "Or, who knows, maybe I'll become immortal like Jack." His lips twitched into a short smirk at that.

"I really do love you." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. She leaned back.

"I'm very tired, Doctor." She stood. "It's been an extremely long day full of far too much running." She went back into the safety of the TARDIS, pausing to look back. "I might let you kiss me in the morning." With that, she made her way up the stairs and out of the control room.

The Doctor felt an uncontrollable grin appear on his face and he jumped to his feet, kicking the door closed. He even started to hum to himself before he heard a loud crash and a yell.

_"You are so dead, Jack Harkness!"_

_"Hey, you kissed me! I figured you were up for it!"_

_"I was doing that to get the sonic! Get out of my bed, put some bloody clothes on, and, for the love of God, _please _wash my sheets!"_

**A/N - And that's the end. If there are any typos, it's because it's six in the morning and I need sleep. I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and there may have been some sort of foreshadowing for the future of Emma and the Doctor. Let's see if you can figure it out...**


End file.
